Hajimaru no wa Sayonara
by xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx
Summary: It had always began with a goodbye with Alexander and I. Ever since we met on that fateful day, we've spent any other day saying goodbye. So, I thought it was a good time to end it our other days we had together with a goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hajimaru no wa Sayonara**_

_**(It beings with a Goodbye)**_

* * *

Name: Scarlette Lee

Age: 17

Birthday: 12/25/96

Born in America, this young goth is only searching for a romance that consist of vampires, and vampires she'll get.

P.S.: Raven Madison does not exist in this story!

* * *

Another day in Dullsville High and I was going to jump from a building. No one ever said being goth meant that you were the target of every preppy student at this school. All the many reasons to hate Dullsville High.

"Class, I want you to study over your notes today and make sure you look over the other notes, because you will be having a test come next week," the teacher said. Everyone groaned, and pack their things as the last bell of the day signaled that school was over, until after the weekend.

I picked up my black book sack before I walked to the door to meet Becky outside. I saw Becky smile and skip over to me, stopping as soon as she reached my side.

"So, are you still coming with me and Matt to go trick or treating?" She asked, brown eyes staring back at my dark blue ones.

"Um, yeah. I'll come with you two, as long as I get to pick the spot we trick and treat," I said with a smile. That smile soon faded as I saw my number one nemesis, Trevor Mitchell, walking towards me and Becky. He greeted Becky before his gaze turned to me, and he smirked.

"I see a certain vampire has gotten out of her coffin to get ready for tonight," he said.

"Well, you're right about getting out of my coffin bed. But me being a vampire, ha! If I was one, then that means I don't have to see you all day and trash your house all night," I said, hands on hips. He sneered at me before he turned around and walked the other way. I sighed in relief before grabbing Becky and walking into the rest of the day that awaits us.

...

Standing in my Harley Quinn costume, I waited for Becky and Matt on my front porch. Billy Boy and his friend had already left to go trick or treating, while I was stuck here waiting for my friend to show up.

"What's taking them so long?" I asked the air. Nothing came back at me but a simple breeze. I stood up and grabbed my bag, hopping down each stair until I was away from the house. Turning a few corners and what not, I made my way until I was in one of the areas where I wanted to trick and treat.

"Time to have my fun, my way."

...

After tricking and treating a couple of houses, I stopped in front of the gates that led to the Mansion on top of Benson Hill. I opened the gates and ran to the front door, just loving everything about the eerie mansion look it had. I rung the door bell once, twice, and when I was about to knock again, an old creepy man opened the door, holding a bucket of candy.

"Trick and treating!" I yelled at the man. He placed a pale hand in the bucket and placed the candy in my bag. I smiled at him, trying to look past him. He quickly closed the door before I had any chance of sneaking past him. I stomped my feet and turned around, only turning back to see a dark figure standing in the attic window. I shivered and placed a spider ring on the ground before I walked away, the figure still looking at me.

...

The next day at Dullsville High was the same as any other day after Halloween. Nothing fell out-of-order, and much to my surprise Becky said nothing about not meeting me last night. I didn't care much about it, because we still met while trick or treating, so yeah. Once the last bell rang, I jumped out of my seat and quickly made my way out of school. I found my bike sitting in its same spot I placed it in the morning. I quickly bike home and ran inside the house, past my questioning mom and dad, and locking myself in my room and jumping on my bed.

"I am so glad I'm in my last year of Dullsville High. One more and I was to be placed in the Dullsville Cemetery before 2020," I said. I looked around the black room and wondered about the figure that was looking down on me last night. I sat up and tried to shake it out of my head, but that only made me think about it even more. So I sat for hours in my room doing nothing until it was nighttime. I grabbed a black hoodie jacket, a black corset shirt, some shorts, and my combat boots before walking down the stairs. I doubled-check to see if anyone was around and ran to the door. Opening the door quickly as possible, I ran outside, hopped on my bike, and biked my way to the house onto of Benson Hill.

...

I stopped as soon as I reached the gates separated me and the Mansion away from each other. I placed my bike by the wall and scaled the gate, one of my many specialties. I ran around the Mansion's backside until I saw a window that was open wide enough for me to slip through. As soon as I made it on the ground, I looked up and around the area I was in. Grabbing my trusty flash light, I turned it on and began walking.

"And the adventure begins now."

* * *

Chapter one, complete! Not saying in the least that Scar's gonna find herself in some trouble next time. I mean, Alexander is gonna find her, Billy's gonna annoy her, and Becky's gonna wonder where her friend was on a girl's night out day. This wouldn't be a Vampire story with out twist and turns, and a few messed up parts.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hajimaru no wa Sayonara**_

_**(It begins with a Goodbye)**_

* * *

**Recap:**

**I stopped as soon as I reached the gates separated me and the Mansion away from each other. I placed my bike by the wall and scaled the gate, one of my many specialties. I ran around the Mansion's backside until I saw a window that was open wide enough for me to slip through. As soon as I made it on the ground, I looked up and around the area I was in. Grabbing my trusty flash light, I turned it on and began walking.**

**"And the adventure begins now."**

**(P.S: The way Alexander meets Scarlette will be slightly different from the way Alexander met Raven.)**

* * *

**Now:**

I walked all around the area I was in and remembered helping some guy get something out of here for his buddies. I walked up stairs to the living room area and looked around. Victorian-styled stuff was all over the living space, and a few pictures too. I turned around and went into the common's area. Everything seemed empty and most things were hidden behind white sheets. I turned my head and looked up at the stairs. Taking a huge breath, I started climbing the stairs when I heard a door open. I hurried and hid somewhere were no light shone and waited until the figure either went back into their room or left to go outside. Once I waited awhile, I came out of my hiding and climbed up the stairs, moving quietly.

...

I was finally upstairs, looking in all the rooms, when I spotted an attic room in the hallway. Being the nosy little girl I am, I walked up and tried to get the string when I heard footsteps stop on the top of the thing. It began to open and I quickly turned around. I knew someone was behind me because I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. Quickly, I ran down the stairs and tried to get away before that person tried do something terrible to me for sneaking into their house. Once I was at the door, I tried to open the door, but it wasn't working. Then, I felt a hand touch my shoulder and when I looked, I saw that same spider ring on that person's hand. I finally opened the door and ran, not caring to look behind me.

...

I hadn't told anyone, not even Becky, about my little adventure in the house on top of Benson Hill. I was even scared to go back, to tell you the truth. Scenarios of what might happen to me if I go back to that place came running throughout my mind as I thought about that person.

"So, how was your day yesterday, Scarlette?" Becky asked, sitting in one of the few swings they had left in the park we would always hang out in.

"Pretty sweet," I said, kicking the dirt around.

"My day was nice. Me and Matt actually got to spend a lot of time together."

"Good for you. I'm glad you have a boyfriend that doesn't want to hide you every time someone sees you," I said. "Why don't we get off our lazy butts and head over to Hasty's? I heard their giving away free shakes." Becky nodded her head and stood up, grabbing my hand. We ran to her truck and hopped in, driving to our one and only hangout, Hasty's Diner.

...

When we finished eating our hamburgers and fries, we grabbed our shakes and headed out to find Becky's car. We made small talk as we got into the car and began driving to my place. While we were driving, I saw someone in the middle of the road carrying a bucket. I guess Becky saw them too, because she began screaming and quickly stopped the truck. Once the truck wasn't moving and I made sure my brain was still inside of my head, Becky and I jumped out of the car to make sure everything was okay. But the only thing we saw what seemed like fresh paint on the ground. Becky ran around looking for a body before she came back to the front of the truck and looked at me, terror and fear in her doe-like eyes.

"What am I going to do?! Scarlette, what if the body is under my truck?! What if-"

"Don't worry. I checked and there is no body under your truck," I said, reassuring my friend. Becky shook her head and began ranting on and on. I smiled helplessly at my friend before I touched her shoulder, earing a jump from Becky.

"It's okay. Let's get home and act like this never happened, okay?" Becky nodded her head slowly and allowed me to walk her back to her truck. I walked around the truck's backside and hopped into the passenger's seat, buckling my seat belt and enjoying the sound of rubber meeting concrete.

...

Becky has not even tried to forget about what happened two days ago. I tried telling her it was nothing, but she wouldn't listen to me. When I got home that day after school, I noticed no one was home. _"House party!" _I screamed inside of my head. I ran upstairs and threw on anything that looked good on my pale body. I fixed my black corset shirt and my skirt, before I plopped on my combat boots. Grabbing my adventure book bag, sat down in the living room and waited until it was night. Once the time had changed, I jumped up and ran outside. I grabbed my bike and biked my way over to the cemetery.

...

Once I made it over there, I sat down beside the big oak tree and looked up at the sky. Only if I were a vampire then I could live my life bathing in the moon's light. I sighed deeply before I jumped when I heard branches cracking and leaves crunching.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," a male's voice said. I stood up anyways and was ready to attack the offender before he stepped into the light. I quickly dropped my fighting stance and looked over him. The offender had long raven hair that stopped at his shoulders, chocolate eyes, pale skin, ruby lips, and wore a ripped up jacket with some jeans that were in the same state and a white shirt that was left unbutton. Then I noticed the spider ring on his right hand, shining in the moon's rays.

"I am really sorry that I scared you, I never meant to scare you," he said, walking forward.

"Sure, no prob," I said, placing my hands behind my head. He smiled and walked up to the same oak tree I was standing beside, sitting down on the ground. He patted the ground and I sat beside him, not too close to him.

"So, what's your name?" I asked him, trying to get a conversation started.

"My name is Alexander Sterling, and yours?" He asked back.

"Scarlette Lee, a proud goth that lives in Dullsville," I said with a smile. Alexander smiled back at me and we went on talking about anything to get to know each other better. I reached my arms above my head and looked down at Alexander, helping him up.

"It was nice meeting you, Alexander," I said, shaking his hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too, Scarlette. And this time face-to-face, and not shadow or hand to face," He said, laughing. I laughed with him before I ran to the gates of Dullsville's cemetery, waving goodbye as I scaled the gates and biked my way back to my house.

* * *

Chapter 2 end. Sweet, I guess Alexander has taken a liking to little old Scar-Scar. Guest, I do not understand what you tried to say, but whateves. And thank you, Savannah Mayhem for faving my story.

Hugs and Vampire Kisses,

xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hajimaru no wa Sayonara**_

_**(It begins with a Goodbye)**_

* * *

**Recap:**

** "It was nice meeting you, Alexander," I said, shaking his hand.**

** "It was a pleasure meeting you too, Scarlette. And this time face-to-face, and not shadow or hand to face," He said, laughing. I laughed with him before I ran to the gates of Dullsville's cemetery, waving goodbye as I scaled the gates and biked my way back to my house.**

**(P.S: There are clothing links that go with this chapter. So please, if you would like to see them, check my profile under the heading 'Hajimaru no wa Sayonara')**

**(P.S.S: There are pictures for each of my OCs!)**

* * *

**Now:**

It has been weeks since me and Alexander have met up with one another. I learned that he sleeps during most of the day and takes classes at home. He also said that he sleeps in a coffin just like I do. Now, that is what I call a best friend right there. So, I stood in the cemetery, waiting on Alexander, when I looked up at the sky. Once again, I wished that somehow I could just become a vampire and spread my bat wings and fly into the sky without boundaries. I suddenly heard footsteps and looked to see Alexander walking towards me with a basket in one hand and a black rose in the other.

"Now, come on, Alex. You really didn't have to bring lunch and a rose for me," I said, taking to rose from his hands. Alexander only smiled at me as he set up our little picnic in the moonlight. We conversed over sandwiches, gummy worms and other gummy foods, and soda. I then looked over to Alexander and saw him looking at me with a smile on his pale structure.

"I am so glad to have met you. I really am," Alexander said. I smiled back and threw a gummy worm at him. He looked at me with a playful smile and we spent the rest of the night playing around like kids.

...

I sat in class, daydreaming about something random, when my phone vibrated as the bell rung, signaling the end of the day. I pulled my phone out of my safety pinned jacket and saw I had a text from Alexander. I smiled and opened the text.

_To: Scar From: Alexander_

_Hello, Miss Lee. I was just wondering if you and I could meet up somewhere tonight. I want to tell you something that I find is very important to me and I want you to understand that. So, please meet me outside the gates of the Mansion on Benson Hill at 8:30 sharp. I am dying to see you there._

_Your midnight friend,_

_Alexander S._

I just couldn't contain the excitement that was creeping its way up my spine as I quickly texted Alexander.

_To: Alexander From: Scar_

_I can't wait to be there! I am so going to buy a new outfit from GothiX just before we meet! Oh, I'm excited to meet you!_

_Your wanna-be vampire,_

_Scar~_

Once I noticed there were no spelling errors or mistakes, I sent the text to Alexander, hoping he'll get it. I jumped up and down and ran my way out of Dullsville High's school doors, trying to hurry before night came.

...

I was dressed in my outfit I had brought from GothiX and was now biking my way to Benson Hill, when the worst happened. I had bumped into Trevor and his groupies on my way to Benson Hill. I fell off my bike and looked up at the guys as they looked down upon me.

"Well, well, isn't little Miss Vampire wanting to hurry and find her vampire mate?" Trevor said. I snorted at him and stood up quickly, wiping the dust from my shorts. I quickly grabbed my bike and was ready to bike away, when Trevor stopped me.

"Come on, the least you can do is spare some time and have some fun."

"Yeah, well, sorry bud. I've got places to be and people to see, which doesn't include you," I said. I stormed past the group and headed towards Benson Hill just as it was about to reached 8:30.

...

"Yolo, Alex," I said as I hopped off of my bike. Alexander turned to me and I smiled. He still wore his hair down, raven locks framing a pale face, chocolate eyes, and ruby lips. He wore a shirt that says 'Keep Calm and Stay Undead', with some torn up jeans, Doc Martens, and the same old spider ring. He also held a jacket and some car keys in his hand.

"Hello, Scarlette. Might I say you look wonderful tonight," Alexander said as he kissed my hand. I smiled shyly and watched as he stood up, a slight blush on his pale cheeks.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"Oh no. It's just that...Remember when I told you that I had something important to tell you?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, I wanted to know if it was okay if you and I could be more than just friends. Maybe, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

It was I to blush that time. This was the very first time someone asked me out without looking at me stupid. I smiled and nodded my head, obsidian long locks falling in front of my face.

"Of course, Alexander. It would make me happy to be your girlfriend," I said as I walked towards him. I wrapped my slender arms around him and hugged him close, close enough to smell the smell of Dakar coming from his clothing. He hugged me back and pulled me away, a smile on his face.

"Good, because I don't know what I've would have done if you said 'no'." Alexander said. "Now, let's go somewhere and party all night."

...

I walked up to my back door with Alexander following behind. Once I was at the door, I turned around and smiled at Alexander.

"I had an amazing time playing 'Street Fighter Arcade' with you," I said, fishing for my keys in my pocket.

"Yeah, and I am sure that I will win next time we play another round," Alexander responded back.

"Yeah, right. Hey, is it okay if you and I spend sometime together the week after next? I mean, my birthday is coming up, and I want you to meet my family and spend Christmas with us," I said, not ashamed to be inviting him to come see and meet my family.

"Of course, anything for my little Scar." Alexander walked up to me and placed a light, but sweet, kiss on my black lips. He pulled away with a smile and quickly left before I could speak. I touched my lips and pumped my fist in the air.

_'Sushi-yeah! My first boyfriend and my first kiss. Now I have a story to tell, and this is the truth!'_

I quickly entered my house to see Billy Boy and his friend, Henry, standing in the kitchen, evil smiles on their faces.

"I am telling mom you kissed a boy," Billy said.

"You wouldn't dare," I taunted back.

"Watch me," Billy said as he ran out the kitchen with Henry on his tail.

"Mom!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I caught Scarlette kissing a boy!"

"You are so dead, Nerd Boy!"

Yeah, I might have to text Alexander about meeting my family. Maybe we can postpone it until after February.

* * *

Yeash! Chapter 3 has typed itself out of my fingers. Thank you, G0th1cVampLov3r for the wonderful things you've done. Here is the chapter you wanted, and don't forgot, reviews are welcomed! They are like me getting free sushi and money to buy said sushi. Please R&R! (And remember to visit my profile for outfits, songs, and many other things for this story under 'Hajimaru no wa Sayonara')

Hugs and Vampire Kisses,

xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx


End file.
